This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We hypothesize that several major genes are involved in determining genetic predisposition to noninsulin dependent diabetes mellitus. The purpose of the study is to develop a database of well characterized NIDDM sibpairs, in collaboration with the eleven other American Diabetes Association family and sibpair acquisition centers, and to then utilize this resource to evaluate candidate genes and random genetic loci for linkage to NIDDM.